


Beauty and the Pig

by nzprincesskenny (orphan_account)



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nzprincesskenny
Summary: Deep in the bad side of New York, there's a mansion that everyone talks about. Stories about a hideous beast who attacks anyone who goes into the place.It just seemed like stupid banter to Peter Benjamin Parker, until he has to go in there himself and finds out it's not all what it's made out to be.(EDIT: hi! i think its obvious by now but im totally not finishing this. i dont really write anymore and i stopped liking hamnoir ages ago. soz to anyone who enjoyed this fic but this is the end of it)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> huh so i was just planning on writing oneshots but i joined a hamnoir discord server and they brought up a beauty and the beast au and i was ALL over it immediately im so sorry i hijacked it so fast but i couldnt stop thinking about it and here i am i guess!  
> SPECIAL thanks to my mate whos proofreading it ive never had anything proofread properly before and its been a big help!!

There was a _monster_ in there.

That was Peter's only thought as he stood in front of a towering building on the very bad side of town, gun in hand and coat dramatically blowing in the wind. That was what he had heard many times, from men and women alike, all in hysterics and unable to be calmed.

He fought and killed monsters all the time, he could handle this.

There should have been a pang of fear that ran through him then, but he felt nothing.

He didn't feel anything, he hadn't felt anything for years. But if he did he was sure he would be fuming; Aunt May had disappeared. She had just gone out one day and not returned, and it looked like she had just vanished without a trace. But Peter had a sharp eye, and he had looked _everywhere_ for any trace of her. She was his last remaining family in this city, he couldn't afford to lose her.

The building was a large grey mansion, very out of place in the dark city. It was run down. Rope strung up however many years ago – clearly meant to keep people out of the place – was useless now, as he stepped over it easily.

Large doors far taller than himself almost welcomed him into the dusty mansion, It was dark and dank inside, cobwebs hanging down from the high ceiling like curtains. Aside from that, the house was surprisingly nicely looked after, which made the cobwebs stick out as strange more strange.

His head snapped towards a creaky door, which swayed as if it had just been pushed open. His senses SCREAMED at him to go up the dimly lit stairs, so he did. His hand brushed up against his gun every now and then, just in case.

He passed one dusty door, and another, and _another._ Feeling like he was being watched the whole time, any sound in the incredibly quiet mansion made him reach for his gun immediately.

“Peter?”

 _There she was._ The door her voice came from was slightly ajar, and he could just barely see her, surrounded by cobwebs that stretched from the ceiling to the floor. He had never moved so fast in his life.

“ _May!”_ He gasped, falling to his knees and clasping her outstretched hands desperately. Even through his gloves, he could feel how cold her hands were.

“Your hands are like ice.”/“You shouldn't be here.” They spoke at the same time, both sounding slightly desperate.

“ _Who did this to you?”_   He hissed.

“Peter, please--”

A sharp movement in the corner of his eye, and his gun was up in an instant. Pointed down at the creature just barely in the shadows; _this thing isn't human._ But it was small, and not at all monstrous looking.

“Hey, hey! What'cha doing here, pointing that thing at me?!”

It didn't sound like a monster. It sounded like any other person you could just bump into on the street. Peter just barely tilted his head to the side, his grip on the gun not slackening even slightly.

“Who are you – what are you doing here?”

“Why, I'm the guy who lives here, of course!”

Peter was trying to figure out what the hell was going on with this thing, its eyes were an unnaturally bright white, too close to the floor for it to be a human, and the rest of his silhouette was too obscured by the shadows to be discernible.

“..Come into the light.”

There was just a moment of hesitation, before the so called monster stepped into the light coming from the nearby window, revealing his true form.

And he was.. a pig.

Right in front of him was a small, cartoony looking pig, standing on his hind legs like a person, like the characters he saw occasionally in the theatre, whenever he decided to go. He even wore clothes like a lot of them did, except his clothes weren't ragged and torn like so many people had said, and he wasn't foaming at the mouth and 8 feet tall, he was a nicely dressed 3ft tall pig.

“Ta-da..!”

What the fuck. This couldn't be what everyone was so scared of, right? This was ridiculous. He was expecting an actual monster, be it a nazi or something to that extent. Not.. this.

His head hurt, this was a lot to take in at once.

“That wasn't me, by the way.” The pig said, gesturing towards Aunt May.

“Shut it, pig.”

The pig in question snorted quietly, crossing his arms and looking off to the side. Not happy.

“Let her go.”

“Uh, I can't really do that, you see – I've got this thing--”

“Take me instead, then!”

“Peter, no!”

“Huh? You'd _do_ that?”

He nodded sharply. “If you let her go.”

The pig seemed to think about it for a moment, his head tilting from side to side as if he was considering both options before perking up and sticking his hand out.

“Deal.”

“Don't do this, Peter. I've lived my life, you haven't! You really don't have to-!” Aunt May pleaded, but he had made up his mind. He loved May, she didn't deserve to life the rest of her life in a place like this. In his eyes, he was replacable, she wasn't.

Peter didn't even attempt to shake the pig's hand, which he was still holding out, but he finally lowered the gun, letting it slip out of his hand and fall to the floor with a clatter.

“O-kay then! Let's go, May!” The pig said as he lifted Peter's aunt up with surprising ease, pulling out a phone seemingly from nowhere, asking for a cab and leaving the room.

He heard the screech of a car outside, which stopped for a second, and then seemingly flew away. And he didn't even give him a chance to say goodbye.

For the first time in a long, long time, he felt sad.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter assumed the pig was the only one living there, clearly, he was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which i use too many italics

“Alright, Pete! Let's get you to your room!”

Peter blinked at the pig in surprise; he didn't really know why he was so shocked, maybe he just didn't expect to be living in a mansion with a pig. Not how he thought his 30s were going to go.

“My room?”

“Yeah? You wanna stay up here?”

“..No.”

“Well, then!” And with that, the small creature walked out of the room with a skip in his step. Peter followed behind at his own pace, taking in the environment around him, his new home.

It's not like it was that bad here, aside from all the cobwebs everywhere; it was better than anywhere he had ever lived before.

“I hope y'like it here! Feel free to explore wherever – well, except over there.” He stopped and gestured to the general left side of the mansion. “Don't go there. But otherwise--”

“What's over there?”

“Ah, you know. Pig stuff!” He laughed, clearly uncomfortable with the topic, so Peter didn't push it any further.

He almost wondered if he thought Peter couldn't hear him talking to himself; he couldn't really make out what he was saying, but he did feel a little bit like he was hallucinating, because not a single bit of this situation felt real.

Aside from the clacking of his inch-high heels on the hard wooden floor, and the pig talking to himself on and off, the rest of the walk was left in silence. And soon enough he was brought to a room, much bigger than his small apartment that he used call home.

“If you need anything, just let the spiders know!”

“Ri-ght.”

The pigs ear closest to the door perked up, and Peters sharp eyes didn't miss the hushed whisper from something he couldn't see.

“Say, you should come to dinner with me tonight!”

“Okay.” He replied, having absolutely no intention to go to dinner.

The door was closed quickly by Peter, because, frankly, he had had enough. And he subsequently flopped onto the kingsize bed in the middle of the room. He felt like hell – like his chest was burning.

He tugged off his circular glasses, placing them on the bedside table and just laying there, blinking tears out of his eyes desperately. He had no right to be upset, there was _literally_ no reason for him to be so upset. He was being melodramatic.

Sadness was so overwhelming.

“Why are you crying?”  
It was a young girls voice that made his eyes snap open, mostly out of sheer confusion, until they settled on a large spider hanging from the ceiling, directly above his face. It was totally black all over, with the exception of its pastel pink eyes and blue markings up its legs, all of which glowed faintly in the dark.

It was such a strange sight, it almost made him forget he had just been spoken to by someone who, as far as he knew, wasn't in the room.

“Hello?” He spoke as he sat up, bleary eyes darting around the room.

“Hello!” There it was again, the same voice, from right above him. He looked up slowly, eyes landing on the pink and blue spider again. It was waving with one of its many arms, all eight eyes peering down at him with a mixture of curiosity and joy.

“You're a.. spider.”

“Yeah, I am!” She lowered herself onto his lap, and it took all of his willpower to not shiver in disgust. Needless to say, he wasn't the biggest fan of spiders.

“I'm Peni!!”

“Peter Parker, nice to meet you, Peni.” A smile just barely tugged at his lips but didn't stick. All of her eyes widened for a split second, she knew something he didn't.

“That was a pretty brave thing you did.” Said another voice; this time it was male. Darting his eyes towards the source met him with two other spiders on his bed, one pure white with pink highlights, and the other black like Peni; it also had markings like hers, except these were bright red, with blue on the tips of its legs. Both were just slightly larger than Peni, so.. still pretty big in spider terms.

“It's what I had to do.”

“Uh-huh,” Said the white spider, somehow managing to look very unamused. “And now _you're_ _here, forever.”_

The red and black one whacked her with one of his legs, earning a quiet _“what?”_ from her. This was such a weird situation, he was watching spiders _talk_ to eachother, like people, like actual people did.

“Are you wearing that to dinner?” Peni asked, and suddenly he could feel all 24 eyes on him.

“Oh. I'm not going.”

-

In a dimly lit room, a pig sat alone at a comically long table piled with food, none of which was meat based, because if you spent as long as he did as a pig, you'd suddenly lose your appetite for meat too.

“When's he comin' in? I thought he said he was gonna be here!”

“It's been an hour, maybe he's just not coming, Ham.” Said yet another, very tired, spider, much bigger than the others and red and blue all over.

“But he said he would!” Ham pouted, arms crossed.

“He doesn't seem very social, _especially_ after that whole mess.”  
“He was pointing a gun at me!”  
“And? You've scared away loads of people with guns!”

“ _He's different!”_

Silence.

It lasted a good ten seconds, and by the fifth Ham just wanted to scream very loudly. He shouldn't have said that, he _really_ shouldn't have said that.

“How is he any different to every other person who's walked in here?”

“I dunno, something about him was just.. Different!”

The moment he told him he'd take her place just stuck out to him, the slight desperation in his voice, the way he looked – glasses slightly askew and hair dishevelled, but his expression was hard as stone. He seemed adamant about taking her place, and something about him intrigued Ham, so he had just let him.  
(That, and he was pointing a GUN at him?)

“If I still had hair, you would be the one to singlehandedly make me go grey.”

“Thanks.”

There was another pause, this one much less uncomfortable than the last but still pretty bad.

“The rose-”

“I _know_ the rose has started to wilt, PB. As if I haven't looked at it every single day of my life since I turned into a pig?”

PB opened his weird spider mouth to respond, but his words were lost because the door to the dining room was opened and Ham was immediately on his feet, ready to see Peter and finally get this meal started.

Instead Spider-Gwen was standing in his place, looking extremely unamused.

“He's not coming, at--”

And just like that, with no warning whatsoever, Ham was gone, leaving only a trail of smoke in his path.

“All.. huh.”

The smoke trail led up the stairs and directly in front of Peter's room, and by the time the spiders skittered up there, Ham was already banging on the door.

“Hey Pete, hey – Petey? I thought you said you were coming to dinner!!”

“I'm not hungry.”

“Not even slightly? Not even a little bit?”

“No.”

“Not even a _teeny_ tiny bit?”

“ _No.”_

_How stubborn could this guy be?_

“Wha-- fine, fine! If you don't wanna eat, you don't hafta!” Ham huffed, sticking his snout in the air and stomping his tiny pig foot. “Guess you'll just miss out on all the great food we made!”

“I don't care.”

_Very stubborn, apparently._

“Yeah, well – neither do I!” He cared, a lot.

But he wouldn't admit that, not in a million years. He was embarrassed and upset, _so_ he snorted and stomped off to the part of the house that no one else was supposed to go to, _his_ room, leaving PB and Gwen by themselves.

“Well, I think that went well.” PB sighed.

“Yeah, went _great.”_

It was messy, just about the only section of the house that still was. Inside it held so much, but there were curtains draped over every piece of his history that he didn't like to think about. Pictures of himself as a kid, of his family, before..

_Not now._

Just about the only thing not covered up was a rose smack bang in the middle of the room. Bright pink and glowing, y'know, as roses tended to be. It was just about the only vibrant colour left in the mansion. He didn't remember when exactly it started, but he stopped seeing colours as well as he grew older. Slowly things just started to fade, and the only glimpses of colour were from the spiders, the rose, and himself.

Ham had to stand on his toes to grab the mirror that lay on the same table as the rose, _why'd he have to be such a short pig?_ And promptly asking it in a hushed whisper to see Peter as he clambered into bed. Out of nothing but sheer curiosity, that was it.

He was also sitting on his bed, still wearing his trenchcoat, gloves and, _even his boots?_ He still hadn't taken those off? Talking to one of the spiders in his hands, which he quickly recognised as Peni.

“He's not that bad, you know!”

Peter sighed for a long moment, looking up at the ceiling and then back down at Peni.

“..I'm not saying I don't believe you, kid. I just think this is all a lot for me right now. I don't know what to do with myself.”  
She nodded understandingly, she probably knew what it was like better than anyone. Well, except himself, but he couldn't really go in there and be all sappy with him, not after that.

 _I'll try again tomorrow._ He thought as he placed the mirror on the nearest flat surface and curled up in the very large bed.

It'll be better tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for reading!!!!!!!! and thanks to everyone whos commented / left kudos i love you guys a lot!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
